


Reconnection

by FergusonSmith



Series: Maternity & Maturity [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Joan gets a visitor from the past.





	Reconnection

Joan was sitting in medical, just laying on her bed, staring into space. 

Jake walked in, “Ferguson. You got a visitor. Not optional.”

Joan slowly sat up, “Who is it?” 

“She says she's your mother.” Jake said. 

“My.. _ mother? _ ” Joan asked

“Yeah. Come on. Up you get. She’s waiting.” Jake said. 

“Alright, alright.” Joan said, getting up.

Joan had assumed her mother dead. It had been  _ years _ since she disappeared. 

Her mother did marry Ivan pretty young though, 20 years old. Only because she was pregnant with Joan. She then disappeared after 12 years. It's been so long. 

Joan is 52 now. In prison. A severely burned arm. 

After a strip search she was escorted into the secluded room she met Shayne in. Her “mother” wasn't in there yet. So she sat, and waited. 

She thought about whether it really was her mother. She would be 72. Not looking as young and radiant as she was when she was younger. If it was her mother, she’d probably get scolded for being in prison. Just like mothers do. 

A guard opened the door, Joan turned her head. Her mother was wearing a floral dress, her hair down.

Joan was in shock, she looked at her mother with such surprise. Her mother looked just a tiny bit older than when she last saw her. 

“You-you look..” Joan said, “radiant.” 

Her mother, Luciana, blushed. “Thank you, my love. You still look gorgeous, even if it is in a white t-shirt and teal sweatpants.” Luciana said. 

Joan waved up her left arm a little bit, “And this.” 

“And that.” her mother said. She walked closer to Joan and hugged her tightly. Joan reciprocated this and hugged even tighter. They then separated and Joan and her mother sat down. 

“Now, we both have a lot of explaining to do. I made sure we did this visit early so we had time. Who’s going first?” Luciana asked. 

“You, let's go in order.” Joan said, smiling. 

“Alright. Well, let me start by saying, I missed you every day, every minute, every second of the day.” Luciana said. 

“Why didn't you come back?” Joan asked. 

“Oh, Joan. I couldn't. Your father made me disappear. A weak man, couldn't deal with a woman who told him what’s what. If I came back, he'd either do it again or kill me.” Luciana said. “For some reason, he sent me all the way to  _ Spain _ . I was lost, knew so little spanish, I thought ‘How can I make a life out here?  _ Especially  _ without my little girl.’ It was hard for me Joan. I needed you just as much as you needed me.” Luciana said. 

Joan smiled, and looked out the window, trying to prevent tears from coming out. 

Luciana reached for Joan’s hand. 

“Joan, you can cry. I don't care.” she said. 

Joan shut her eyes and a few teardrops escaped. 

“I’m just in awe that you're still alive. After all this time.” Joan said. 

“I  _ was _ healthy. I maintained my hygiene and other things.” Luciana said. 

Joan smiled, “You are somewhat of a germaphobe. I think I’m worse.” Joan said, chuckling. 

Luciana laughed, “I think so too.” 

Joan’s chuckling faded, “Wait. You said ‘was healthy’. Are you not okay now?” Joan asked, worried. 

Luciana sighed, “No. I’m not. I have terminal cancer. Maybe only a year left.” 

Joan gasped, then groaned, then whimpered, started crying. 

“Oh, Joan.” Luciana said. She got up and walked over to Joan’s side of the table and hugged her. Joan hugged her back. “I know, baby, I know.” 

“I can't lose you again. I’m still in shock that you're here!” Joan said, her voice raised. 

“Shh, shh, I know.” she said, rubbing Joan’s back. 

Joan’s tears were hitting Luciana’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, just listen. I am the best I can be in a situation like this. Truly.” Luciana said.    
“You still have cancer.” Joan said, through small whimpers.

“I know, I know. But hey, I’m here. Right now, I think that’s all that matters, Joan. Within the year I have left, this could be the only time I see you!” Luciana said. 

Joan sighed and looked down, a long frown on her face. 

 

Together, they sat. Luciana pulled her chair all the way to Joan’s side and sat next to her. They talked about small things, but always reassuring each other that they still loved each other. Joan had a hard time still realizing that the mother she thought was a ghost was actually sitting in front of her. After nearly twenty minutes, it was time to leave.

Luciana stood up, as well as Joan. Before Luciana opened the door, she turned to Joan, and hugged her tightly.    
“You do whatever you can to get out of here, alright? Just no escaping. You  _ need  _ to fix yourself. Your father wasn’t a good influence on you, get rid of that. He’s gone, I’m here, you know what I would want you to do.” Luciana said. 

Joan nodded, she thought to herself that she would try and change, but she knew it wouldn’t be easy.    
Luciana opened the door, an officer was standing by it. She took a step out of the doorway but quickly turned back around and pulled Joan to hug her again. She pulled back and Joan saw tears in her eyes.    
“I love you, Joan. I never stopped.” Luciana said, smiling to put herself and Joan at ease.    
Joan sniffled, “I love you too, mother.”

Luciana hugged Joan again then walked out.    
  
Joan exhaled deeply, as if a big weight was lifted off of her shoulders.    
Her mother was alive, maybe not extremely healthy, but was alive.    
This put her at ease.


End file.
